Kiss me Already
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: I could still hear the music down at the town square where my 17th Birthday was still being held. I never liked my birthday parties. And for my birthday, I never got the things I wished to get. But I guess the things I want can be given in a box or physically handed to me. I want... I want freedom. A life. Just to be free and be with my favorite person in the world…Link.


**OMG PEOPLE.**

****** SERIOUSLY.  
**

**I DIDN'T steal this. I AM Mally. I posted this on DA back in, I think April.  
**

**Don't believe me? CHEAK OUT DA. **** Two people have pointed out its on a different website. I'm NOT a stealer. It hurts me that you'd think I was.  
**

**I DIDN'T steal it. Ask any of my friends on DA if I would do such a thing. Seriously, I KNOW It's on that other website. I'm Mally.  
**

**M.A.L.L.Y. Ask ANYONE.  
**

**Just thought I'd say so.  
**

**I got kinda mad.  
**

**Sorry for exploding. I don't steal. I SWEAR. If you click on the thing to the side (It says I can be found on DA.) I have the same username and EVERYTHING. Ugh. Please don't hate me.  
**

**I WROTE THIS. THIS IS MINE. I DON'T KNOW WHY IT'S ON THAT WEBSITE. IT JUST IS. BELIEVE ME OR NOT. I KNOW THE TRUTH. AND I SPEAK IT.  
**

**I hope you enjoy for those who have no idea what I'm talking 'bout.  
**

* * *

Kiss me Already

Picture by: AnaPaulaDBZ

I sat on my bed and sighed. How could life get any more boring? All I do is sit in a castle, all day! And what comes out of it? NOTHING!

I looked up and out the window. Slowly, I got up and walked to the window, the tap of my high heeled shoes and my breathing is the only sound in the room you can hear.

I open the doors to the balcony and close my eyes as I feel the nice cold wind against my warm skin. My eyes opened slowly and looked in the sky. By the position of the moon, I'd say it was an hour till the next day, or Midnight as most call it.

I could still hear the music down at the town square where my 17th Birthday was still being held. I never liked my birthday parties. And for my birthday, I never got the things I wished to get.

But I guess the things I want can be given in a box or physically handed to me. I want….. I want freedom. A life. Just to be free and be with my favorite person in the world…..

Link.

The thought of him made my heart ache. He was sent away a year ago on a quest to save Altea, our neighboring Kingdom, the place where my future husband is.

I haven't seen him sense he left that day and I can't imagine what I would feel like if I knew he was still alive. That I could see him again.

I could hear the fading of the music and saw the equipment being taken down. They do that every year. They wait till the last hour of my birthday to put everything away and end the party. I'm surprised no one has come to get me and make me tell who to pick up what like always. But no. No one came. But the clean up didn't end till about half an hour later.

I sighed. No sign of Link.

He's never missed a celebration before… and he swore to me before he left that if he was still alive, no matter what, he would tell me happy birthday in some way. He must be…..

No! He can't be! I never got to tell him anything! About how I love him, and not the Prince of Altea. Of how I really wanted my first kiss. I've been kissed before, but that wasn't real. It wasn't for love. I wanted my first real kiss. And my first real kiss had to come from him, and no one else.

Knowing he just isn't coming, I turned and walked back into my room and turned to close the doors. I sighed and closed them and locked them, pulling the curtains over the glass so I couldn't see the outside. The place I wanted to be in.

With Link.

I slowly and sadly walked to my bed and sat down on it once again, removing the painful high heels and throwing them at my open closet door. I was just about to take out all my purple hair bows and change into my silk pajamas when I heard a crash.

Screamed and looked at my window. Under the curtain was a pile of shattered glass and a rock. Could it be?! Is it….

I jumped up from my bed and ran to the door and jumped over the glass, unlocking the doors and jumping out to see who threw it.

I looked down and a smile started to spread. But… No one was there.

How could that be? There aren't any hiding places and the person couldn't have gotten far….

"AHHH!" I screamed as I was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. I tried to punch and kick my way out of their grasp but they were just to strong. My hands were grabbed and wrapped in a rope. No, not a rope….. It's something from my closet.

But why would a kidnapper come without rope? And why would they take my back in my room and not put a gag in my mouth? Just a hand. A hand that smelled of the forest. Faron Woods….. Link's home…

My eyes narrow under the blindfold and I give a giggle.

Link. Of course! Why didn't I think of that.

I smile and elbow his hand off my mouth.

"I knew you'd come." I say, slipping my hands from the "rope" and pulling the blindfold off.

There Link stood, more handsome then ever. He wasn't injured or anything, he looked just as he did when he left. A year ago.

His face held a smirk and his bangs slid into his eyes, which caused him to flick them out.

I couldn't hold back my excitement and I ran to him and wrapped my arms tight around him. "I'm so happy you're here!" I sniffed, hugging him tighter.

"I couldn't stay away." He replied, giving a tight hug back.

I pulled away and looked in his deep blue eyes. "I missed you."

He kept his smile and pulled me closer to him.

I blushed and tried to pull away. Link started to laugh at my failed attempts to wiggle out of his embracive hold. He finally let go and I ran over to my bed.

"I have so much to tell you!" I said as Link comes over to sit next to me.

"Yeah but can I tell you something first?" Link asks me, his eyebrows rising.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Link smiled. "Well, it's more of a question."

"Go on….." I sigh.

"Okay." Link laughed.

His eyes locked onto mine and his right hand caressed my cheek. "What do you think of this?"

I looked at him, confused for a second but then I noticed him leaning closer and him closing his eyes. I closed mine as well and sat there frozen. Motionless.

I couldn't tell which emotion was strongest, anger or love. Why is he choosing to do this now? Why not a year ago? Did he like me a year ago? Did he want to wait to see if he really liked me? Dose he even like me at all?

I started to kiss back but I was still flamed up with questions that didn't make sense. Why can't I just shut up and enjoy the moment?

To soon, Link pulls away and starts to wait for my response.

I look deep in his eyes and the urge to kiss him again starts to come over me. "I think you should have done that years ago."

He smiled and his lips pressed to mine again.

I smiled against his lips and lifted my arms to wrap around his neck.

His hand that was caressing the left side of my face, moved around my waist and his other arm did the same.

The kiss soon ended with a knock on the door.

Link jumped up and ran to the balcony.

"Wait!" I whispered to him. "Where are you going?"

He flashed a toothy grin to me and jumped to the other side of the rail. "See you later."

I watched in horror as he jumped and started to fall. I quickly ran to see what happened.

He was gone…

But how is that possible?! He was-

Oh right! The door!

I turned as a knock came again and I locked the balcony doors, making sure the glass wasn't visible. I quickly ran to the door and opened it, revealing one of my maids.

"Oh my, Princess! Why aren't you dressed for bed?" She asked.

"I got sidetracked." I replied. "I'll get right to it."

"Alright then. I just came by to check on you, Princess." She bowed, and turned to walk away.

I closed the door and sighed. Link kissed me. He really kissed ME. Of all people…..

A smile spread across my face. And I didn't have to do anything but say "I think you should have done that years ago."


End file.
